


Rodents

by jordypordy



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Canon character deaths, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordypordy/pseuds/jordypordy
Summary: The unlikely tale of a super sonic hedgehog and electric rat becoming close friends.





	Rodents

Upon the battleground stand two combatants. The battlefield stayed afloat by some form of energy unknown to even the most knowledgeable of fighters. The marble flooring glistened in the sun and the beginnings of trees and flowers sprouted up through its imperfect, cracked surface. The comforting stillness of the air was interrupted by the electricity of the combatant’s intentions.

Or perhaps, it was because the smaller of the two was able to generate and release electricity on its own.

“Here I was thinking I’d be fighting the legendary Mario brothers,” the blue one sighs with a sly smile, “not some sort of electric…rat.” He finished the sentence with a genuine disgruntled sigh. Rat. How he hated that word.

His opponent did not budge. It did not speak. All it did was glare at its enemy with slanted, deep brown eyes.

Again, the blue one sighed. He narrowed his eyes slightly, not with hostility but with curiosity. Realizing that the...thing…in front of him might not do anything at all, he crossed his arms and began to tap his foot impatiently. “‘Join the brawl, Sonic! You’ll finally be able to fight Mario!’” he spoke under his breath to himself, “I love ya Tails, but this is the last time I take your advice about joining a group.”

He closed his eyes and began to speak. “Okay look, I’m faster than you so I’ll let you make the first blow-” The words had not even fully exited Sonic’s mouth before he felt a jolt of electricity rush through him, forcing his eyes open. To his surprise, the yellow thing was no longer in front of him. “What the heck?”

“Pika!” The high-pitched vocalization from behind catches Sonic by surprise. He has no time react before a godly bolt of electricity engulfs his entire body. The pain encompasses his entire body for only a moment, but it’s nearly enough for him to wish for death. Flung across the battleground, Sonic landed with a loud thud.

With a struggle, Sonic was able to pull himself to his feet. The tip of one of his quills feels hot and he knew it had caught aflame. Smirking at the animal in front of him, he smirks as he reaches behind his back and pinches the alit quill to extinguish it.

Adjusting the now charred cuffs of his gloves, Sonic took his foe seriously for the first time. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” With extreme vigor, Sonic rushed at full speed towards his attacker. He took great pleasure in the look of shock in the yellow mouse’s face as he landed a punch directly onto its face. But to Sonic’s own surprise, the creature readjusted itself in midair and landed squarely on all four feet.

Jumping back to the other end of the battleground, Sonic’s smirk got wider as he noticed that his opponent was also smiling. A cocky, confident smile that seemed to say, “come and get me”. The type of smile that made Sonic excited for a fight.

As he rushed towards the small electric creature, the idea that he could be potentially be fighting a legendary Mario brother was the furthest thing from his mind.

* * *

 

Under normal circumstances, Sonic would be acting all cocky after destroying Tabuu’s wings. But these were not normal circumstances. He understood the severity of the being before him- all of these heroes had fallen to him and Sonic dreaded to imagine what would have happened had he not been there.

He was well aware of their fighting prowess and the fact that all of them- from the prestigious Hero of Hyrule to the surprisingly threatening space man from Hocotate- had fallen and reverted to trophies in one hit from the ethereal monstrosity before them. This was not going to be a walk in the park. Eggamn wishes he was this menacing, Sonic thought mockingly.

But he wasn’t alone. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his comrades standing beside him- princesses, psychokinetic children who packed a punch despite their sizes, intergalactic travelers and a fully decked out military commando of some sort. Only being a handful of his allies, he knew that even more lay in wait behind him.

Yeah, this translucent blue thing was going down.

As if triggered by some silent command, everyone jumped to battle in unison. It was loud, confusing and chaotic. Shouts from every direction reverberated through Sonic’s ears as his allies and friends were thrown in all sorts of directions. As concerned as he was, he couldn’t focus on them. Tabuu was his primary objective.

He leaped and aimed a punch for the being’s face, but he warped away at the last second leaving Sonic to punch only air. Before Sonic could even land, Tabuu reappeared behind him and attacked him with a volley of incredibly claw swipes. The impact shot him to floor, landing with a sickening thud.

As he pulled himself up, he saw people around him continue throw themselves to Tabuu, only to be knocked away again and again. This isn’t working, he realized. They wouldn’t get anywhere like this.

The sudden sound of an impact directly next to, ripped Sonic from his thoughts. By the time he glanced over, Link was already back on his feet in a fighting stance. “Stop!” Sonic tried to warn him, “we can’t just throw ourselves at him! We have to work toge-” But his words fell on deaf ears, as Link had already leaped back into the fray.

“Damn,” Sonic cursed. He looked up again. Tabuu had summoned some sort of device and shot a devastating laser towards Samus, cracking her suit. He then turned to Fox and Falco with a sword of pure energy, throwing them into the air. Sonic couldn’t bear to watch anymore. “Damn!” he repeated. “We’re going to be slaughtered at this rate!”

Unsure of what to do, Sonic was preparing to jump back in when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something… yellow.

Pikachu. He had since learned that was the name of the rodent he had fought that day was a Pokémon named Pikachu. But that was all he knew. Since that fight, the two hadn’t interacted. But here he was now, staring at Sonic with a sense of… determination? Understanding?

“Pika, Pikachu!” the Pokémon shouted at Sonic. He could barely hear him over the sound of the battle, but what Pikachu was saying was clear.

“You want to team up?” Sonic exclaimed.

“PIka pi!”

Sonic looked back up again at Tabuu and back over at Pikachu. The intensity in Pikachu’s eyes was still present and he nodded slowly, electricity sparking from his rosy red cheeks and tail.

Grinning, Sonic flashed a thumbs up and suddenly felt a rush of confidence flow through him. “Okay little guy, you got a plan?”

Pikachu nodded and pointed towards Tabuu. “Pika, pika, pi, Pikachu!” Pikachu then pointed to Sonic, then back to Tabuu. “Pika pi?”

Sonic pulled himself to his feel and pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. He glanced to Pikachu and smiled. “This is gonna hurt, ain’t it?”

“Pika.” Pikachu nodded.

His smile got wider at this answer. “Perfect. It’s no fun unless some pain happens.” He turned back towards Tabuu for the final time and took a crouched stance. “On my mark, okay?” He didn’t turn back to see if his ally nodded before he leaped into the air, towards the fight.

“Okay, now!” he shouted. He contorted his body and curled into a ball in midair, still travelling towards Tabuu. No sooner had he tucked his feet under his chin to complete the action than a shock went through his body. It was excruciatingly painful, but he held his position.

He impacted Tabuu with enough force to actually knock him back a bit. He uncurled and fell back into the air. He grinned ear to ear as he saw that the electricity Pikachu had provided had transferred to the monstrosity. Tabuu was effectively rendered paralyzed, opening him for an onslaught from the rest of Sonic’s allies. Yes! he thought in triumph It worked!

He landed next to Pikachu. “It worked!” he repeated his thoughts aloud to his companion. “Ready to keep going?”

“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed with excitement.

With no further words between the two, they leaped back into the fight.

* * *

 

Boosting his speed was Sonic’s number one priority as he traversed the abstract landscapes sprawling around him. Sliding under an incoming Banzai Bill, he grabbed a cluster of multi colored orbs and felt the energy flow through his body. Another Banzai Bill was launched, but this time Sonic punched it square in its “face”, causing it to fly back into the cannon, destroying both.

Reaching the end of the corridor, he jumped up to the floating platforms until he emerged from the underground cavern. Now, bright blue sky welcomed him. Rocky, moss covered sloped as far the eye could see and above him were more floating platforms, this time made of wood not unlike the hull of a ship.

Multiple insect like monsters, Kihunters, swarmed around and set their sights on Sonic. He unleashed a homing attack towards them and was pleased to see a gold-plated treasure chest appear in a flash of light. He opened it immediately and almost yelled with glee when the orbs that spilled out were mostly large and green tinted.

“Two minutes remaining!” the phantom voice called out. Sonic noted that he was running a bit low on defense orbs but shrugged it off. His strategy was the same as it was every time: hope for a race at the end and focus on increasing his speed.

As he continued to run and send his foes flying- taking particular joy in punching out an Eggrobo- he began to think about his opponents.

First was Bayonetta. Sonic grimaced and found himself hoping that whatever the final challenger was that it wasn’t just a standard Smash. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be too big of an issue. Next was Roy. Sonic honestly didn’t know much about this guy but didn’t think too much of it. He actually hoped that he would end up surprising him. Last was Pikachu.

Sonic genuinely looked forward to whatever Pikachu had in store for him. The two had struck up a surprisingly deep friendship since the Tabuu incident. Pikachu had taken to introducing him to the other Pokémon fighters as well. All of them proved to be formidable opponents (although Sonic wished he could spar against Ivysaur and Squirtle) but Pikachu had turned into his go to fighting buddy.

Not only could he pack a punch, Pikachu could keep up with Sonic! There were very few fighters that Sonic felt could truly keep up with him both in terms of speed and in terms of fighting pace. They had learned a lot from each other and were the reigning doubles champions. As both friends and partners, they were truly a force to be reckoned with.

Sonic landed the final hit on a Waddle Doo as the phantom voice called for time. “The final challenge will be a High-Launch Smash!”

Suddenly, Sonic’s lack of focus on defense would surely come back to haunt him and he knew it. All three of his opponents had very powerful kill moves. The platform that would transport him to the battlegrounds appeared under him and he chuckled as he realized how unlikely it was that he would win.

He was eliminated not even 30 seconds into the match by none other than Pikachu’s Skull Bash move. As he flew off the stage, Sonic saw his dear friend taunt and laugh before returning to the fight.

* * *

 

“So, this is your little brother, huh?” Sonic asked.

“Pika!”

“It’s nice to meet ya, Pichu!” Sonic held out his hand towards the small Pokémon before him. “My name’s Sonic, but I’m sure Pikachu has told you all about me.” He glanced over at Pikachu who was nodding.

“Pi pi!” Pichu exclaimed. He jumped up and slapped Sonic’s hand with his tail, as was the standard greeting for him and Pikachu, but he landed flat on his face.

Over Pikachu’s laughing, Sonic kneeled down and helped the younger ‘chu to his feet. “Easy there little guy. I know hurting yourself is kinda your thing but let’s try to keep it to a minimum.”

Pichu’s face turned red and he cast a glare towards his older brother. He flailed his arms as he stomped over to Pikachu.

“Pichu!? Pi, Pichu pi pi!”

Pikachu’s laughing stopped as he tried to save face. “Pika-! Pika, Pikachu!” He placed his paws in front of him and waved them back and forth gently, trying to calm Pichu down.

Sonic sidestepped between the two of them and knelt down to Pichu. “Woah, woah there!” he attempted to mediate. “Pikachu didn’t tell me about that to make fun of you! He told me that so I wouldn’t worry when you shock yourself.” He rubbed the fur on Pichu’s head as he smiled gently. “Saving people and animals is kind is my whole here schtick, so knowing that kind of stuff is important to me ya know?”

Pichu glanced around Sonic to Pikachu. “Pi?” he asked.

Pikachu nodded, having regained his composure. “Pika.”

Sonic stood up and exchanged glances with both brothers. “See? No harm done."

Pikachu opened his mouth to say something, but a low and loud rumbling interrupted him. He shut his mouth and blushed sheepishly. “Pika…”

Sonic and Pichu laughed in unison. “Yeah, I’m getting pretty hungry too. Let’s hit up the mess hall.”

Pikachu jumped onto Sonic’s shoulder in response, chirping in agreement. Pichu, not being as nimble as his older brother, simply jumped up into Sonic’s arms. He started walking and remarked, “Maybe I can introduce Pichu to the best food in existence!”

“Chuuuu…” Pikachu groaned in response. Sonic cast a side eye to his friend and frowned.

“Pichu?” the smaller electric rodent inquired. Sonic shifted his glance from Pikachu to him and was about to reply when Pikachu cut him off.

“Pikachu, pika.” Even though he couldn’t see his face, Sonic was certain that he had a look of contempt and he got a sense of him being a “know-it-all” from his tone of voice. Sonic closed his eyes in annoyance and it took all he could to not back hand Pikachu off his shoulder.

“You shut your mouth!” he snapped back. He adjusted his grip on Pichu who had begun to slip down a littler bit. “Chili dogs are not the vilest things on the planet. They are gifts sent from heaven and your little brother deserves a taste.” There was a just moment of silence before Sonic added “And no, you will not be able to change my mind until he tries it himself.”

“Pika pi…” Pikachu sighed as Pichu laughed.

* * *

 

Sonic could tell by Shulk’s face that he had had a vision. A terrible, terrible vision. And before he could get his warning out to everyone else of the cliff, his vision had come to fruition as he consumed by a bright beam of yellow light.

He and Pikachu both took off running inland as soon as they saw Shulk vanish into the light. All around them, their friends were meeting the same fat. Zelda’s magical veil wasn’t able to dispel the beam and his heart sank as he heard Pit and Dark Pit yell as they fell- Palutena, an actual goddess, wasn’t able to escape her fate either.

As the duo continued to run, yells and shrieks filled the air. Sonic was confident he and his friend would be able to outrun the onslaught. They could regroup and figure out what to do later, after they had calmed down. They got this- they were an unbeatable team after all.

At least that’s what he thought until Pikachu cried out his name.

Not slowing down, Sonic saw that Pikachu was trailing behind significantly. No! Sonic thought in a panic. He slowed down and reached his arm out towards Pikachu in a desperate attempt to save him. “Grab on, we can make it!”

Sonic’s eyes widened as he watched as his friend was consumed by the light, cutting Pikachu’s cry of desperation off as it fully enveloped him.

The last thought Sonic had before the light reached him was the look of fear in Pikachu’s eyes and how he wasn’t able to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Sonic and Pikachu thing has kind of died down by now, but I wanted to contribute so here it is. I hope you all like it!


End file.
